


Countdown

by Kynn_Master



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternative Universe - Actual Duels, Gen, Platonic Relationships, as in 'fist fighting', monsters as weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kynn_Master/pseuds/Kynn_Master
Summary: In an alternative universe where duels go by their standard definition, Jūdai is the only one in his school to not suffer the effects from the Light of Destruction. He is sent to a world where monsters and humans coexist in a symbiotic relationship and he is given a chance to save the academy - and his friends. But only if he manages to do it in time.





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Contagem Regressiva](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769428) by [Kynn_Master](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kynn_Master/pseuds/Kynn_Master). 



> Finally posting the english verison of this fics (and the version I wanted to make in the first place...). f(^^;
> 
> I'll use either the english or japanese name for the monsters, it depends on which sounds more like a weapon name. The human characters will all have their japanese names.

" _You were selected as one of the duelists in the main event of the festival. Congratulations Asuka-sama! - Momoe_ " Was the message sent to her PDA. She closed the book in her hands and gave it back to the school librarian.

 

Asuka exited the main school building and already could see the festival, the students giving the final touches so this year's event would be perfect. Walking to the stage of the main event – the duels – she could see at one side students training with swords, at another students training their aim with firearms. She smiled to herself when she remembered that a year ago she thought that the only legitimate way to duel was with swords, until a boy named Jūdai appeared with his youthful and charismatic way of seeing things and changing her view.

 

"Asuka-san!" It was enough to draw her attention to the source of the sound, Shō.

 

"Shō-kun. What's the matter?" He was tired, and for good reason. When he learned that his Aniki would be part of the main duel he put into himself the job to make the best stage possible. Looking at it now Asuka could see that he managed it, the stage looked amazing.

 

"Can you find Aniki? The event is about to begin and I couldn't find him." His voice carried a panicked tone to it, but it is nothing that can't be done. Jūdai stays at the _same_ two places at all times: The school terrace or the cliff near his dorm with a view to the ocean. She gave him a reassuring smile before answering.

 

"I'll do it. You stay here and take care of the stage." She turned to leave, but before that she remembered. "And by the way, you did a good job Shō. I'm certain that Jūdai is going to love it." He thanked her, acting sheepshly all the while. Now she must find Jūdai.

 

First Asuka went to the cliff. Nothing. Then she headed to the school's terrace.

 

On her way to school she saw her friends, Junko and Momoe, who went to congratulate her. When asking about Jūdai's whereabouts, Junko soon insulted him, thinking him unworthy of being one the students to participate in the main duel and Momoe said she saw him buying food inside the building. So the terrace it is.

 

Asuka was right. There was Jūdai, sitting, looking at the sunset (or maybe the festival), stuck in his thoughts, which was typical of him. She decided to call his name to tell that she was there.

 

* * *

 

"Jūdai!" He heard Asuka calling his name. He simply turned to acknowledge her presence, since he was still eating his snack. When he finished it he invited her to sit by his side.

 

"So you're going to be my opoonent." He was internally anxious, for Asuka is one of the strongest duelists in the Academy. This year's duel is going to be one of the best, he's certain of that.

 

"Aparently." Was her only answer. "I'm expecting nothing less than your best. Let's give them the best duel they've seen." He simply agreed, before adding, humorously.

 

"Even better than the duel between Kaiser and your brother?" She smiled and smacked his arm lightly.

 

"Yes. Even better than theirs." Asuka got into the play, startling him. She's not one to joke around after all. "But in all seriouness, I'm happy to have you as my opponent."

 

"Me too..." He stared at the sea and saw a yatch he never saw before dock at the school's pier. "Who's that?" Maybe Asuka had an idea of whom that yatch belonged, but she didn't.

 

They stayed in silence for a while, awaiting for the yatch's owner to reavel themselves. They saw a boy – or is it a girl? - with silver hair and matching suit and then Asuka gasped.

 

"Ed Phoenix?" Then it was a guy, at least this was answered. But another question brewed in his mind.

 

"Who?"

 

"One of the world's best duelists. I'm his fan."

 

"Really!?" He only registered the first part of her speech. Imagine duel one of the _best_ duelists in the world? This is a once-in-a-lifetime chance! "Now I want to face him..." He declared in a childish manner, making Asuka chuckle.

 

"You never have idea of the danger do you." The two friends saw the crowd that was forming on the entrance and Asuka got up, picking Jūdai's attention. "I think it's better to see what is happening." He decided this was the most logical thing to do and followed his classmate to the main entrance door.

 

When they reached the lobby Jūdai could see professor Chronos, seemingly speaking with someone, with the students forming a circle. Between the crowd of students Jūdai saw Misawa

 

"What's happening here?"

 

"Ed Phoenix wants to challenge you in the main duel." Misawa spoke without turning to his direction. Where they were standing it was difficult to see Ed, it seems that he is small.

 

He decided to walk throught the gathering to view his challenger. The more he approached more he could make out the talk.

 

"It would be terrific to have you on one of our duels, Signore Phoenix, don't take me wrong. _However_ , Signora Tenjōin was already chosen as the second participant in the main duel and I fear I can't change the match-up unless she decline the invitation." He said it in the most professional tone possible and Ed didn't liked what he heard. The professional duelist was about to answer when Asuka cut him off.

 

"I pass this time." She said, calmly, surprising the three men that heard her.

 

"Are you sure about this, Asuka?" He questioned, wanting to be sure his friend is being serious, she was as animated as he was for this duel after all. Asuka smiled before amswering.

 

"Seeing how much you wanted to face him, I think I can wait another year." He was about to thank her but Ed talked before he could.

 

"It's settled then. I'll be waiting for you on the stage at seven o'clock Jūdai, you better not be late." He was very polite in the way he made his request before he excused himself. After Ed was gone the students, plus Asuka, soon returned to their activities and Chronos went to the Chancellor's Office to notify the change of plans. Misawa decided to chat with Jūdai.

 

"Are you sure everything is gonna be okay?" He's worried. But why?

 

"And why wouldn't they?" Jūdai was being his carefree self. Honestly, why so many unnecessary worry?

 

"He's a pro Jūdai, and you have no idea of how he fights." Misawa warned. "And besides, I've heard he posses a fatal technique. Don't this make you worry?" In the end Misawa was just afraid of seeing him get very injured. Jūdai felt bad for dismissing his friend so easily and changed his tone to a more calm one.

 

"Misawa, it's okay, really. I doubt he'd do that to me, even more so in front of so many people."

 

"Maybe you're right. Sorry for overreacting." He then checked the hour on his PDA and continued. "We have an hour before seven. Wanna eat...practice perhaps?" Misawa added. Jūdai thought for some time, conflicted, before answering.

 

"I wanna practice. Warm up before the fight." Misawa agreed, laughing in the process. Both rivals went to the training area dedicated to hand-to-hand combat, which was near Misawa's dormitory and there they trained while waiting for the hour to pass.

 

After responding to a message from his close friend Shō about where he was at and what have hapenned, Shō appeared alongside Kenzan in minutes.

 

"Aniki!" Both shouted. Jūdai and Misawa looked at their direction, the former with smile in his face.

 

"Shō! Kenzan!" The mentioned teenagers approached the other two, tired from running so much, but Kenzan was the first to talk.

 

"We heard from Asuka-senpai that you'll be dueling a pro! This is awesome-don!" It was almost possible to touch his enthusiasm and this made Jūdai even more excited for the duel. With all this energy, facing Ed is going to be great.

 

"I know right!? I can barely stay still!" Jūdai added. Before Kenzan could say anything Shō interrupted him, putting his arm as a 'stop' sign.

 

"Awesome? Aniki I admire your liveliness but this is going to hurt you one day," He started his reprimand, shaking his head in disaproval and continued. "Have you ever seen any battles with this Ed Phoenix? I swear, this kid isn't normal." He stopped right there since his eyes already told the rest, for Jūdai to forsake the match.

 

Jūdai frowned his eyebrows as he understood the message, but soon he was with a more relaxed expression and held his best friend's shoulders.

 

"I'm going to be careful. You needn't worry." He caressed his shoulders, but then he tightened his grasp on it to silence the protests that were to come. As if per coincidence, there was ten minutes left till seven, according to Misawa. Soon the four boys headed to the place the main duel was to be held, to the stage Shō did just for him.

 

When Jūdai and his friends got there, he saw Ed preparing himself plus some girls fangirling over him. As he climbed the stage he was stopped midway by Manjōme, that was surprised by the change of plans, but at the same time relieved that Jūdai wouldn't lay a finger on Asuka. After wishing Jūdai to give his best he joined the rest of the gang.

 

Now he only needs to face Ed Phoenix.

 

"You arrived in time." He expressed, while wearing his gloves. "You wouldn't mind to duel without weapons right?" Without weapons? Better, this way it's less dangerous.

 

"Fine." Was the only thing he uttered. Jūdai stared at the crowd as he wore his gloves – Clayman – and most of them were silent. Is Ed this good of a duelist that everybody have to have this air of suspence? He decided to leave this be and faced his oppponent.

 

Professor Chronos climbed the stage and announced their names, showing slight favoritism for Ed. None of this bothered Jūdai as he was already used to this treatment. Before he could describe the rules to the duel Ed asked him to leave – already tired of the talking – it was then that he cheered the crowd in a enthusiastic manner, asking if everyone was ready for a great duel. Ed viewed Jūdai for a short instance and he noticed that it was a sign, one telling him to brace himself.

 

* * *

 

The first move was Ed's. He's faster, Jūdai noticed, so he payed more attention to his timing as to make his moves more effective. In the event that Ed used his punch as an opening to trip him was when Jūdai understood: both were users of the Hibiki Style.

 

"Wait!" Shō expressed to his friends, which were as stunned as he was except for Asuka. "Both fight in the _same way_?"

 

"I thought I'd never see someone using the Hibiki Style besides Jūdai..." Uttered Manjōme. "But their strategies are different, so this means nothing." He added later to calm Shō. Asuka and Misawa started to have a bad feelign about it while Kenzan was getting more agitated with each punch and kick Jūdai delievered, even if Ed blocked or evaded most of them.

 

Jūdai and Ed fought at the level, as if one read the mind of the other and this only made the duel more interesting to them. Jūdai managed to punch Ed in the stomach, following by a kick in his head.

 

Ed lost his balance thanks to the combo and this made his friends cheer even more. Jūdai stayed still awaiting for Ed to collect himself, he cleaned the blood in his mouth and judging by his expression, he liked the result.

 

"You're a good duelist. Never thought I'd see someone else using Hibiki Style..." And so he changed his stance to one Jūdai have never seen and resumed his talk "But enough fooling around. Let's fight _seriuosly_."

 

Ed's movements became more agressive, stronger. He was holding back this whole time? He started to lose faith but his friends' cheers encouraged him. After blocking and counterattacking some of his opponent's moves did he noticed Ed's strategy: Tire him first and then change to the offensive.

 

His body was starting to ache but he refused to give up, Ed was taunting him and this ony helped him to maintain his rythm which was great. Jūdai tried to attack Ed but the pro held his fist, using his momentum to strike his torso with his elbow, finishing with a punch that couldn't be dealt by a human.

 

Jūdai lost his balance, he felt his body going numb and his vision darkening. The screams of his friends only a faint sound almost unhearable. The last thing he saw was Ed and the spirit of a huge man wearing an iron mask behind him.

 

* * *

 

"Jūdai!" His opponent's companions cryed out while they hurried to assist him.

 

' _Pathetic. It's not like they can do anything._ ' He stared at them, then said in the most polite way possible. "Nothing happened to him." The five of them glared at him, But Ed just waited, in a calm and slightly arrogant manner, for Jūdai to wake up after he finished his sentence. The student looked at him incredulous and this made him smile.

 

"It was a fun duel Ed!" Jūdai was smiling, and this irritated him. Does nothing make this guy lose his smile? He wanted to rip his smile off of his face but soon remembered his duty in the Academy and smiled internally. Let's see if Jūdai will keep smiling after what is about to happen.

 

"So, how was the duel?" Ed directed this question to the audience, who started to cheer. He made a gesture with his hands to tone down the volume and the crowd became silent. In the corner of his eyes he could see Jūdai and his friends still on the stage, confused. "Anyone can be as good as me," this time his eyes met Jūdai, a malicous smile apearing briefly before he continued, "The first thing you need to do is accept the light, like I did." It was the cue for Arcana Force – The World appear. His enjoyment was only rising with each terrified face and screams of panic he heard.

 

Behind him a monster was ummoned with four mniature Eaths surrounding it, when all four collided a strong light covered the island, in a way that made one's vision useless but for him and Jūdai. The same kid grabbed him by his collar, pissed.

 

"What is your problem Ed?!" Was the only thing he could say. Ed turned his face, with disdain. An air of arrogance all over him.

 

"I just did what was destined to be. Now take your hands off of me." Jūdai pushed Ed and this only amused him. The prodigy didn't hesitate to laugh at his enemy's expense and this only made him more furious.

 

When Jūdai tried to punch him he managed to evade easily and remarked. "You fight like a blind man." The vision of the Academy was slowly returning and he realized that Jūdai still didn't noticed that. He held back a laughter and made fun of him again. "Sorry Jūdai, I hadn't imagined that you're _indeed_ blind."

 

The Academy wasn't swallowed by light anymore, everybody in the island returned but different, now all of them servants of the Light. Jūdai was still lost since he couldn't see anymore. The first one to talk to him was the girl – Asuka.

 

"What are your orders. Master Phoenix?" He pointed to the boy who was still lost thanks to his sudden blindness.

 

"I want him dead."

 

Without any hesitation, Jūdai's friends assaulted him. No matter how good Jūdai is, one versus five is impossible without weapons and soon he fell on the floor, trying to defend himself against the people that, some minutes ago, were caring for him. Ed was about to head to the school's port to meet his manager, when he saw a meteor fall towards the school.

 

He ordered the five of them to escape immediately, they were almost hit by the giant rock. However, instead of a violent impact, a reddish, blinding light came instead and Jūdai vanished. Perplezed, he wanted to investigate the stage but stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

 

"Let him go." Was the order from his manager, Saiō. Ed turned to his direction, maintaining his mouth shut this time. "while he's away from Earth he's not a problem." He assured his subordinate, but didn't waste time to talk again, refraining Ed from sighing. "But the Emperor is calling for you, he said they found the boy."

 

Ed nodded. The World openned a portal to the dimension where the Emperor lived and he passed through it. When the portal closed Saiō announced to the new servants of the Light residing in the island.

 

"So, my associates, should we start our preparations to the Judgement?'

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the prologue. :) Just keep in mind that the chapters are longer and I'll post chapter 1 when I finish translating it. (which may take a while.)
> 
> And I know Edo is not brainwashed by the Light in the anime, I just wanted him as such for reasons. f(^^; IGNORE ME!!!
> 
> Next Chapter is: 'The Fool Starts His Journey'


End file.
